Chaotix Network
by Ultimate Rising Phoenix
Summary: Team Chaotix now has a new case to investigate, and it involves some young hacker who is their main suspect. It seems like some regular case. However, as the team of detectives goes deeper into this new case, they start to discover things that could put they all and much others in danger. And Vector discovers something that will shake the very foundations of his world forever.


The night was calm and peaceful into the city of Destroyd, into the world of Mobius.

Mobius was a world very much like ours, with a very different twist, instead of humans, it was inhabited by all kinds of anthropomorphic creatures. Hedgehogs, cats, dogs, wales, otters, birds, walrus, foxes, and all other kinds of creatures that had two legs and arms and walked and acted as human beings.

Destroyd was one big city, around 2 million habitants, and was a city that sparkled with life and all kinds of movements, from busy businessmen to the drunks that stumbled across the street. It was, an industrial city, with a lot of enterprises, and the biggest of them was the New Age Industries, an enterprise focused into technological advancement, what included the digital and computer programs. They were the biggest in this particular area, their building was the tallest and in the most important part of the city.

But this is moving way too fast to our history. We should start in other part of the city, a poorest one.

This block was one of the civil ones, with less luxurious houses and with a highest criminal occurrence. But this place was not bad, it was kind of nice, if you ignore the criminals wandering around, the gangs and the drug users in the street. But yet, it was a comfortable place, with accessible prices for living. Some even decided to start their business in there, like did a certain team of three members…

The sun was setting, and in that part many people were moving home, and there was no longer kids in the street, but many adults.

Inside an old building, an otter was watching tv. He had brown fur and black colored eyes, legs and two arms. He had long whiskers on his face and had a look of how was in his late forties. He wore a green colored jacket and had a hat of the same color over his head, he was busy watching the tv in front of him, when the sound of the "DING" called his attention.

He turned around to see another animal in front of him. This one was a younger lizard, an iguana. He was wearing blue ripped jacket and a blue cap over his head. He had emerald-green colored scales and yellow eyes, and he looked at the other with a joyful expression as he said "Yo, Otis! I have new watches on for sale, just 40 bucks each! They are Rolexes!"

The otter looked at him, and said "You have stolen them, Iggy?"

Iggy looked insulted for a moment "Oh, man, this is prejudice, only because I live around here you think I- yeah, they are stolen, but I'm only reselling I had nothing to do with that!" He admitted when the otter gave him a look, and the aquatic mammal only chuckled, and said "You are still gonna end up with troubles because of this 'business' of yours."

Iggy was one of the boys there in the block. He was still only 17 and yet he had already got in all kinds of problems. He had problems with authorities and had got arrested a few times, but was always released for being a minor. He never did anything big, he always was doing small tricks and picking up wallets from someone's pocket. But, despite his attitude and his rebellious behavior, he was actually a nice boy, and he wished the good for others, and you just needed to know him a bit to know he would never get into any serious crime. Though many in the block said he was one of the most likely to be arrested in the future for a big crime.

Otis, the otter, on other hand (pun not intended) was the guy who was happy were he was. He had been the doorman of the building since he was twenty, and now, twenty-eight years later, he was the kind of guy everyone in the block knew.

He was famous for helping people and for being nice with every, even the ones that didn't deserved. He was the kind of guy you wish to have on your side, he avoided most of the problems that happened in the block, but was willing to help anyone with problems.

He had thought about moving a few times, and he had money for it, but he got used to that place, and leaving and going to work in someone other place was just never going to be the same as that block was to him.

He a lot of friends, and had some affairs already, he even got married three times, and always divorced, his ex-wives were still into his neck after all those years.

Otis was friends with almost everyone in the block, and Iggy was one of those boys in the block who he kept friendship with. Even if a few times already he almost got into problem due to Iggy's schemes. He knew the iguana boy was a good boy, and was never going to put a friend on trouble on purpose. And yet, he did it.

"Have you already considered find a normal job?" Otis asked the iguana "Like delivering journal or working into a store?"

"Sometimes." Said Iggy "But they go away after a while. It must be deadly boring, and they don't give much money."

"But you would avoid the police." Said Otis with humor. He knew that Iggy disliked cops very much, he got in trouble almost every day, and he escaped by "technicalities". The iguana boy was good in working at the edge of the law, was one thing he had really gotten used to, but it was something that still could get him into a lot of problems if he wasn't careful enough.

Otis worried about it, for he knew that boy was nice under that bad boy appearance, and if they put him into a jail cell with some of that cruel guys that gutted innocents… Otis shuttered at thinking what would be done of the poor boy.

"Nah! There is no problem!" Iggy said with his regular go lucky way "I have a lot of people here to cover me! Including you and the Chaotix!"

Otis looked at him, and then said "Speaking of them." And he and Iggy could see three other animals walking inside.

The first of them was a tall crocodile. He was green colored on his body, with vermillion colored spikes running down his back to the tip of his long and strong tail, with light-lime-green for his chest. He was around 5'10" feet tall, and if you were to guess his weight, it would be around 200 pounds. He was wearing a pair of white gloves on his hands, with cylindrical black cuffs with orange strips and golden buckle fasteners around his wrists. Black shoulder pads adorned the place where his strong arms united with his torso, and on his feet there were black sneakers with white and orange trimming and white rubber soles. Around his thick neck, there was a golden heavy chain, and on his head, a pair of black and gray cordless headphones. This one was Vector, the crocodile, he was the leader of the detective team, Team Chaotix. He was known around for loving money and taking jobs which pay well, but he was also known for always helping those who needed without asking not a single penny in exchange.

Next to him was a chameleon with fuchsia-colored scales, with a yellow horn over his face, and some black colored spines on his back, with golden colored eyes. He had peach-yellow skin over his mouth and around it. He was wearing dark-purple boots with black accents on his feet, white colored gloves with violet pads over his hands and studded bands with golden button/bolts and bandages on his ankles and wrists. He was Espio, another member of Team Chaotix, and he was known n for being the silent and mysterious kind of guy. He was very skilled and very fast, and he was god throwing these ninja-stars-things, and he was good in sneaking and breaking into places. Most people mistrusted Espio, but there were a lot who thought he was a very interesting guy, especially the girls. There were some rumors about Espio having being trained as a ninja, rumors which Espio never confirmed nor denied.

And flying next to them, was the last and younger member of team Chaotix. It was a 2'3" feet tall bee, which was floating in the air next to them. The skin that was visible into his arms and into his mouth was peach-yellow, and he had black and yellow stripped fur over his body, and wings on his back, and his eyes were orange-amber colored. He wore white gloves with black cuffs, a black colored pilot's helmet with red trim and brown colored goggles on his head. He was also using an orange colored vest with the symbol of a bee in the chest and black shoulder pads and orange and white colored sneakers. He was Charmy, he was only six years old, but he was the last member of the Chaotix team. He was knew for being too innocent and for being the playful kind, but he was also the member of this detective team, and some say he was too young for this. Charmy, however, completed the team, and he was able to show dedication to work when he needed. The ones who lived near him, also could tell that he had an great admiration for his two older team-members.

The Chaotix were known for being a detective team that took almost any kind of job, as long as it paid well. Of course, they never wanted to do anything that was against the law. And also, they were knew for always helping the ones who really needed it, even when there was no money involved, like they did once when a young boy got lost from home, and like they usually did into the charity works. They were known for liking to help and for always lightening up the mood, in fact, while Espio usually stayed on his own, Vector and Charmy were famous for being the life and soul of every party, and for bringing it to wherever they went.

As they entered, however, Otis noticed that they were not into their usual happy mood. Well, you could expect that when they came back from a job that did not paid them well, but even then, they usually had a positive attitude, and came back usually with Vector complaining and Charmy already distracted with his child mind. But, this time, they had came back looking… depressed.

Vector's eyes were focused on the ground, his arms limp by his side as his head was downward, and he had what seemed to be a defeated expression on his face, which was very unlike him. Espio walked right by his side, his arms crossed over his chest and his face serious, what was normal for him, being the usually serious kind of guy, but, this time, he seemed to be somewhat more serious than normal. Even Charmy, who was usually so happy and easy going now was flying slowly, and he was looking to be sad, as much as Vector was.

Otis looked at them as they walked in, having noticed that they were down. Iggy, whoever, seemed not to have noticed, for he greeted them happily as they came near "Hey, guys!" he said, in a tone that was almost too happy "How it was the day?"

Vector, who was in the front, ignored him, and passed straight by him, walking slowly, as if he was deadly tired, and so did his team members. Iggy followed him, as he talked "Oh, bad day again, right? Well, I have something that may lighten your mood!" he said, showing them the watches he had "They are gold, and today they are for a special price!"

Vector ignored him, and he only kept walking in direction to the stairs, as if he could not even see Iggy. The iguana, however, was not going to simply accept being ignored, and he insisted "Not on the mood for watches? Well, I have other things too!"

He said and dug his hands into his bag and pulled out what seemed to be like a new cellphone "This one is the last model!" he announced happily, getting in front of Vector "It has a great memory! It play music, and it even access the internet!"

Vector growled, and he pushed Iggy out of his way and resumed walking. Otis noticed that Vector was starting to become grumpier, and many would take this as a sigh to stop and leave him alone.

Sadly, Iggy was not one of these.

"Oh, you don't like much these small things, do you?" he asked, and he barely even noticed that Vector was starting to clench his fists. "Well, I can find you some bigger ones. Maybe one of the tablets, ever heard of it? And maybe also one new computer, I have a friend that is sealing one of four 'teras', as he called it. He says that any hacker in the world would love to-"

But before he could finish, Vector spun around, facing him and shouting out "SHUT UP!"

Iggy was caught off guard, as well as Otis. It was very rare to see Vector lose the calm like that. It was clear by his expression that he was really pissed off about something, and it was really scary. Even Espio stopped for a moment, and Charmy yelped and hid behind the chameleon.

"I don't want any cellphone, or computer, or 'table' or whatever it is!" Vector nearly snarled at the iguana in front of him "I don't want to hear about any of these things, and I'm not in the mood for any trash you want to sell, so leave me alone!" he roared, and he turned around, stomping his ground as he walked in direction to the stairs, leaving a stunned iguana behind.

Otis also was surprised for seeing this outburst, for Vector normally was a very controlled kind of guy. It was not anything that made him blow up like, that.

Charmy whimpered as he was still hiding behind Espio, and the chameleon sighed as he continued forward, and looked at Iggy, and he said "Just leave Vector, okay?"

The iguana looked at him, as he continued "We just came back from a case and… it has been really hard for all of us." And with that said, he continued walking, right after Vector, and Charmy flew near him.

Iggy watched them leave for a few moments, and then, he walked back to Otis "Man, have you ever saw Vector like that?"

"Few times." Was Otis answer "He only gets like that if something really serious has happened."

Iggy looked over his shoulder, to see the Chaotix disappearing upstairs, indirection to their small apartment. "So, it was this case that made them be like that?" he asked to the otter "Was it really that bad?"

Otis looked at him, and shook his head "I don't know." He said simply "I usually don't get many details of their cases until they end, unless they are from around the neighborhood. But, I heard some details about it." He said, thinking about the situation "It had something to do with a crime with computers."

Iggy paled for a second, and Otis looked at him "Oh, don't worry, it has nothing to do with a computer being stolen." And Iggy breathed relieved "It was someone who _used_ a computer to commit a crime, or… 'virtual crime'… I didn't got this part very well." He said, and he looked at the iguana "I think it had something to do with a "hicker"."

"'Hacker'?" the iguana corrected, and Otis nodded "Yes, I think it was it! Some of these 'new age crimes' or whatever."

Iggy nodded. Wow, a crime with hackers? Well, that explained Vector's reaction when he mentioned them. That case must have really went south if it was to Vector having a humor like that. Iggy was only worried about the crocodile.

Otis was worried too. He was since he had heard that Vector had accepted a job like that. The crocodile, just like him, didn't knew much more about computers than to ask "control C" and "control V". Well, maybe Vector had been taking some classes about these computers lately, but Otis, on the other hand, never truly understood how these things actually worked. It was all a super complicated, technological mumbo-jumbo that to him seemed more like some short of wizardry. And that thing about "computer language", he never messes with this kind of thing, he was never good at it, and to him, it looked more like it was written in Greek.

Both animals shared a look, and Iggy said "You think he is going to be okay?"

Otis looked at the stairs one more time, remembering the expression with which Vector entered. "I guess so." He said, but deep inside, he was unsure, it made years that he didn't saw the crocodile with an expression like that. Actually, the whole week since they accepted that case was crazy, with all of the Chaotix, especially Vector, acting strange. "He already passed by hard things before, so, I guess he can pass by this more."

He looked at the iguana, and he said "Vector is strong, and I guess he will be fine. Lets just give him some days and he will brand new."

Otis really wanted to believe it, and so was Iggy. Both of them worried about Vector, who they had known for quite some time now. Iggy said then "Good to know! Hey, are you interested in some new wallet?"

Otis chuckled at this. Yeah, this was Iggy, he never lost a chance that was right in front of him. Soon the iguana was telling him about the new wallet he had, made out from fine leather and very soft in the inside. It was the main quality one, and it was surely expensive.

"Oh, this one is really good." The otter said to the younger iguana "Where did you got it?" he asked with a knowing smile, and this made Iggy go pale for a second. After a second, however, the smile returned from his features, and he said "Well, this one came from a very expensive store!"

"You bought it?" Otis asked, still with the knowing smile, and Iggy co0ntinued "Look, it is all made of leather, and it was handmade, and besides, it has a lot of internal spaces."

"Do you have the note of buying?"

"And it is a nice wallet! Look, it even come with a photo inside!" the iguana gestured to a picture that was inside the wallet, which showed a family that Otis had never seen in his life. "It must be one of these families of photo models! They put it on all wallets now, you kinow?" The iguana, but Otis was not going to buy it that easily. The otter sighed as anyone could come to conclusion that this wallet had been stolen. He could not help but get worried at Iggy. If the boy kept like that, he was surely going to get himself in trouble.

"Oh, Iggy." Said Otis to the younger iguana. Iggy just looked at him, and said "Oh, don't want wallets? So I have another thing for you." He was smiling as he pulled out something else, and it was a bag full of cellphones.

"These goes are the last models! I have a lot of the good marks! All of them as good as the ones in the stores in the center and only by half the price!" he said, showing off a new cellphone that was so thin that it could be confused with a piece of cut-off paperboard. And also, they didn't had buttons in them, only a big and wide screen.

"And where are the buttons?" asked Otis, and Iggy said, "Oh, they don't put buttons anymore! Now these new cellphones all had touchscreen, the options all appear in this screen that is sensible and answers to the touch. All you need to do is touch the icon or digital button with your finger, and you can do all the things that you do on a normal cellphone and even more! Also, this one has MP4 capacity, you can listen to music and watch movies in it! And it also access the internet!"

Otis shook his head. Now they had taken off the cellphone's buttons. As if these things weren't already complicated enough. And touchscreen? What else they were going to make up? As if the technology wasn't already complicated enough. They were always inventing something that seemed to be destined only to make it even more complicated. It was the progress? Well, they should at least known when to stop it. He was of the old age, and he could not learn how to use these new things as easily as the younger ones, like Iggy. Indeed, as time passed more and more, he felt more like a dinosaurs seeing a car for the first time each time that he saw one of these "new technologies". To be honest, he was just imagining if soon would come the day when the technology would be so advanced that he would need three diplomas only to know how to turn a doorknob. The world was changing, and it was changing too fast for his taste. Still, there was absolutely nothing that he could do about it.

"And it even has a camera!" Iggy continued about the cellphone. "You can take photos and make movies and post them straight on your social account!" he said, gesturing to the cellphone screen, and showing a lot of icons, most of them Otis didn't even knew what were.

"I don't have a social account, and you know that." Otis said with a smile to the iguana, who looked at him as if he was a being of another planet.

"You _still_ don't have one?" he asked, sounding shocked "Man, it was time for you to have one! These days you don't exist if you are not online!"

So, as if being old was not enough, it also seemed that, for the internet, he was never even born. He was feeling more and more out of place in this new world. He was from the old days, before the internet was so popular. Sure, it had already been invented on his time, but he was not too tuned into it as other people, and he did not kept up with all these innovations of "social account", "posts", "chats" and all these slangs in the net. Seriously, the first time he was shown one of those he felt like he was reading to something that was writen in Martian language.

"I can help you make one, if you want. And we can just makie it with the new cellphone you just bought!" he said suggestively, showing the device to Otis, as if to incentive him to buy it.

The other just sighed, and he said "Iggy, I don't buy stuff that I don't know the origins. I want to stay out of trouble, and you should do the same." He approached, and whispered "That is why you should stop selling these things from 'dubious sources'". He said, and for a moment, Iggy looked over his shoulder, and he smiled to Otis as he said "Sir, all of my products are obtained from pure and tot5ally legal means! Everything I do is totally under the law, and I only give my fellows from my neighborhood access to some very good equipment for a very accessible price! There is absolutely nothing wrong with that!"

The iguana talked it rather loudly, and Otis knew that he, like many others, was afraid of having the police guys on his tail. Yeah, many guys in there were afraid of the police, for one or two smaller infractions, and Iggy was one of them.

Otis could only chuckle, as Iggy's actions only told the opposite. He knew that he was doing wrong things, and that he would be in trouble if he was found out. Otis only didn't understood why he did them anyway, if he knew they were going to give him trouble. "Relax, lizard boy." The otter said to him with a smile "There is no problem in here."

And relax Iggy did, and he even showed him another thing he was carrying, and it seemed to be a ring made of gold and diamond.

"I swear to you, Otis, if you give one of these to a girl them she will eat at your palm like a birdie. I mean, if she is not already one." He said with a wink, and Otis couldn't help but chuckle. He was too old for dating now, and he just didn't found a nice girl, still, he showed a little interest in the article that was being offered to him. It was indeed beautiful, and it looked to be _really_ expensive. And this made Otis worry more for the iguana, for he knew that the expensive things always brought far more trouble.

"I'm not sure, Iggy." Said Otis "I don't really have a girlfriend."

"You could get one through these!" said the iguana, smiling at the otter "I'm telling you, they do _anything_ for a jewel like that. Just give one and they will threw themselves in your arms!"

Otis chuckled, barely even believing it. He knew that girls loved gems, but he also knew by his own experience that just because a jewel was pretty didn't meant that a girl would do anything you asked her for. He had already tried it when he was younger and he received a lot of slaps on his face a good reminders of it.

"What, you doubt?" said Iggy "Well, just buy it and give to a girl! You will see! She will fall at your feet! When she see the size of that diamond, it is a real diamond, as you can see, it will literally _blow_ her mind!"

As soon as these words left Iggy's lips…

 _BOOM_

The whole building shook as the loud sound of an explosion was heard. Both Otis and Iggy immediately ducked to the ground for cover.

Outside, in the street, everybody who was out also ducked for cover when they heard the sound of a loud explosion. Followed by failing debris coming from the third floor of the small building, from which was already raising smoke from the windows. Soon people were running away and screaming, trying to get to safety, or to at least understand what had just happened. Soon, they were noticing that the explosion had just came from the third floor, and only from an specific set of windows. In other words, it had come from a very specific apartment.

Back in the entrance hall, Iggy had his own hands over his head, as if to cover himself, as he screamed "I surrender! Please, don't shot!"

Otis was a bit shaken, and he trembled as he got back up, and he looked around, seeing the iguana on the floor. And it wasn't long until he saw people, the ones who lived in the building, hurry up from the outside.

"H-hey! Wait. W-what happened?" he asked, but most people rushed past him and past Iggy, who was till on the ground, and rushed to the outside. The iguana was soon noticing that there was no immeidate danger, and so he was starting to get up.

"Wait! What happened?" said Otis again, and one of the residents, an duck, stopped and looked at him "There was an explosion in the third floor!"

Otis looked at him shocked, and Iggy soon said "Third floor? Wait, isn't it where the Chaotix have their office?"

Otis palled in horror, and he hurried to out of his cabinet, and he started passing at the passing residents, asking all of them if they had seen the Chaotix. Most people ignored him and they kept rushing outwards, aiming only to get out of the place where it had an explosion, and where probably was going to have a fire in just a few minutes, for in that place, explosions were almost always followed soon after by a fire. Only three or four people actually stopped to talk to Otis, and all of them only said that they had not seen Team Chaotix.

Otis was starting to grow really worried as he could not have a single clue of the team of detectives. That was when Iggy, who stayed by his side, said, "Look, there they are!"

Otis followed his finger, and he saw them walking down the stairs. They were covered in dust, and they all looked shaken, save for Espio, who was stoic as ebvern, however, even he seemed to be worried.

Espio and Charmy were supporting Vector, who seemed the most shaken of them all, for he needed their help to keep walking. Iggy an Otis immediately rushed to them, and asked what had happened. However, the Chaotix didn't answered just yet, they were more worried into guiding Vector to the outside, where it was safe.

Otis and Iggy both helped the chameleon and bee to guide their croc leader to outside of the building, and they were met by a crowd of curious who were pointing at the place in the third floor, which Otis quickly could make out as the Chaotix apartment, the place where stayed their quarters and their office.

"Oh, man." Iggy said as he looked up. He then looked at the Chaotix "Guys, I'm sorry to say that, but I think that your place is kind of destroyed."

However, the Chaotix barely gave him attention, they only sat in the sidewalk, with Charmy holding tightly at Vector, and Espio was still supporting him, helping him take deep breaths and calm down. Otis looked at the apartment, and he wondered just what could have happened.

He thought of asking the Chaotix, but they had only barely arrived, and they seemed all to be shaken. He decided that it was better to let them recover before asking them anything. He would let them recover, after all, they just lost their apartment, and maybe they had even almost lost their lives.

Minutes passed, and soon the police and the firefighters were arriving at the place, and they were entering the building to try and see just what had happened, as well as talking to the residents of the building, who mostly wanted to know if there was a danger, and if it was safe to return to their houses.

Otis knew that soon they were going to come to the Chaotix, and that they would be the center of all of it, as soon as everyone realized that it was their apartment that explode. Otis approached, and he kneeled by their side, they were still looking all shaken, but they all seemed to be a little better. Actually, they even seemed to be talking.

They were discussing something in secret, and they looked over their own shoulders all the time as if they were having a kind of conversation that they wanted no one else to hear. Otis foundit unlikely that they were all in secrecy right now, and he approached them, but before he could hear anything, Espio turned to him, and he said "Otis, someone came here when we were gone?"

"Huh?" Otis said, not getting the sudden interrogation. Espio's face was serious, as well as his voice tone. Well, he was always serious, but now it was more than normal.

"Someone came when we were out?" Espio repeated the question, with more urgency.

Otis was a bit taken back, but he made an effort to answer "W-well, it is a building, and people go in and out all the time. Why?"

"Did someone suspect entered in the building while we were out?"

Otis looked at him, and choose his next words carefully before he spoke "Espio, you will have to define better the word 'suspect', considering our regular neighborhood." The chameleon took a few deep breaths, and he asked again "I'm talking about someone who didn't seemed to be from the area, someone who was a strange. Someone who might have got up the stairs and went to our office."

"Wait, you think someone did this?" asked Otis. He found it hard to believe. The Chaotix could to be the dearest people of town, but they were really nice. They had very little enemies, and none of them would go to the point of exploding their office. It was really strange to think that someone would try to do that to them. And also, the idea of someone might be able to do that only to hit them, it somehow gave him creeps. Who would be so violent and also so cruel?

"Otis!" Espio said, making the otter look at him, and Otis soon was trying to focus to remember. And then, it came at him. "Actually, there was someone who came earlier, while you were out. There should be five or six of them, and they all were wearing balck clothes and sunglasses."

Espio's eyes widened when he heard that. And so did Vector and Charmy's. "It were them?" asked the young bee, and Otis didn't knew how to answer, for he had no idea of who "them" would be.

But it was Vector who stepped forward, almost pushing Espio out of his way as he went to Otis. "One of them was a big bull?"

"What?"

"A bull!" Vector alsmot shouted at him, grabbing him by the shoulders "Big, who lives in the academy, tall! He has brown fur and one of his horns is broken! He talks like some actor from an action movie about to make a triumphant entrance!"

Otis looked at him, blinking a bit shocked by this reaction from the big crocodile. However, he soon was able to recover, and he said "Y-yes… Indeed, there was one of them who was _exactly_ as you described. Actually, he seemed to be their boss… Vector?"

The color was draining from Vectors face as he let go of Otis, and gave a step back. "It were them." The crocodile said, more to himself than to anyone else. Espio then said, "They are tying the loose ends."

"What? Who?" Otis asked, but he was ignored, and Vector suddenly raised his head, a look of pure horror on his face, as he said "Argyle… they will go after him!" and he suddenly was running, almost making Otis fall to the ground.

"H-hey!" Otis said, still too shocked with all that was happening. He really had _never_ saw Vector acting like that! "W-what is..?"

Espio was the next, and he said "No time for explanations! If someone come asking for us you tell you have no idea where we went! And don't trust these people no matter what happens!" And he went right after Vector, leaving Otis even more confused and stunned.

"W-wha… what is… what is going on!?"

"No time to explain!" Charmy cried out as he practically held Otis by the shoulder just like Vector had done, and he even shook him "We gotta go now! They are going after Argyle!" and with that said, he went flying like a bullet after the other two, leaving behind a totally shaken and lost Otis.

In that moment, as he watched the three members of Chaotix Team walk away, to go only God knows where, Otis was only able to mutter the only thing that came in his mind at that moment:

"Who is Argyle?"

* * *

 _Isn't it amazing the way the future succeeds in creating an appropriate past?_

 _ **John Leonard**_


End file.
